


Kill For You

by Paradoxalpoised



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 02:57:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7387783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradoxalpoised/pseuds/Paradoxalpoised
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The line between rage, despair and love is a fine one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kill For You

**Author's Note:**

> A little exercise in one scene short one shot prompted by my beloved editor.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> C.
> 
> Edited by @giors1 and @devje.
> 
> You can find me on Twitter and tumblr. @Paradoxalpoised
> 
>  
> 
> [ **Setting** | Events in this story are situated immediately after Season 2 Episode 22. Neal does not die, Greg, Tamara and Hook are arrested, Emma and Regina have saved Storybrooke and Henry is not kidnapped.]

 

* * *

 

The large tiles of cold stone in her bathroom have never felt so good to her burning skin. Magic is prickling, rippling, coursing through her. The diamond. The failsafe. The torture.

She should be dead.

She would be dead if not for Emma Swan. She could be dead if not for Emma Swan.

She could be a hero in Henry’s eyes. She could be done with this miserable life, these miserable lives of hers.

Even dying she can’t do in peace. She swallowed a curse, again. But did it matter? Did it count for anything? Of course not. Snow and David did not even have a curt nod for her before leaving the mines with Henry, without allowing her to hold him.

To have him come home with her? What a nice fantasy.

She will never deserve forgiveness in their eyes. She can’t have Henry. She can’t have death. She can’t have peace.

Maybe the cold of the bathroom floor will at least relieve her of the nausea. 

Or not.

Miss Swan has decided to let herself in. Will this day never end?

“Regina?” Emma Swan is calling to her from the parlor. “I let myself in, hope you don’t mind. I’m coming up.”

“Sure, let yourself in while you’re at it,” Regina grumbles to herself.

She would hoist herself up. If she could.

“Regina,” Emma calls to her from her bedroom door. “You in there?”

She growls. “Whatever your purpose is, Miss Swan, you are not welcome.”

As if respect could ever stop a Charming. Good intentions are much more important.

“Oh there you are—” She must be a sight, because Emma is kneeling next to her after two strides and she sounds positively frightened. “Are you all right?” she asks, gently touching the tip of Regina’s shoulder. “You don’t look all right at all.”

“I’m fine.” Again Regina tries to hoist herself up and away from Emma Swan but she fails miserably.

As she falters, Emma catches her in her arms. Emma pulls them both towards the bathroom wall. She leans against it and gently guides Regina’s head to her lap, a hand caressing Regina’s hair back.

“Why in hell are you here, and what more could you possibly want?” Regina is weak but her tongue still packs a punch.

“Well,” Emma grimaces, “I wanted to ask you what to do with that diamond failsafe thingy, and also check in on you, ‘cause you just disapparated and, if you feel anything like I do, I don’t even know how you managed.”

“Power, Miss Swan, allied to control and courage. As for that diamond, you can make it the jewel on your princess crown for all I care.”

She tries to lift herself enough to get away from Emma, but a wave of nausea hits her.

“Are you gonna be sick?”

“Possibly.” Regina jumps on the suggestion. “You should leave.”

“I’m not leaving you.”

It sounds so final, Regina can’t help her surprise. Soon joined by her anger. She observes Emma for a long time, staring her in the eye until she yields.

“You certainly didn’t seem to hesitate about it before,” Regina bites. “You looked me in the eye, on that bench, Emma Swan, and you flat-out lied to me.”

“I know, I’m really sorry.” Emma looks as miserable as she sounds, but Regina doesn’t want to acknowledge her sincerity. Or the fact that Emma saved her life.

“You let me believe I could be back in Henry’s life, like he wanted. You let me believe I had another chance. All the while, your parents were growing magic beans and planning to go back to the Land, taking you and Henry with them, but leaving me behind. Alone in Storybrooke.”

“I didn’t know what to do,” Emma pleads. “Honestly, I didn’t want to go. I just didn’t know how to tell Mar—Snow. I wouldn’t have gone, Regina, and I wouldn’t have let them take Henry.”

“I had to destroy the beans.” Regina turns around, her back to Emma, and crawls on the bathroom tiles away from her. “I destroyed the beans and the truth I worked so hard to get so I could be with Henry again.”

“I’m sorry.”

“You let me believe,” Regina whispers to her, pain constricting her throat. “Take your excuses and leave.”

“I’m not leaving you,” Emma insists, bringing her knees to her chest while Regina lies, her cheek to the cold stone, looking at her.

“But you were,” Regina retorts. “You were and you didn’t care about the cost. Do you really expect me to believe you would have stayed in Storybrooke with Henry, just so I could have my son with me again?”

Emma runs a hand through her hair, conflict on her brow.

“No,” Emma says, her voice low and heavy with shame, “I was going to leave all this fairytale shit behind and take Henry away with me.”

“Well, then,” Regina glares at with her piercing look, “all you had to do was to run for it while you could, and let me die in the mines.”

“I couldn’t.”

“See,” Regina sneers. “Power, control and courage, Emma, three things you obviously lack.”

She pushes herself up on her hands and knees. She is not going to tolerate Emma Swan in her bathroom, in her house, or in her life. She tries as best she can to stand up. She sways, her eyes closed trying to find her balance, then opened, trying to find something to hold on to. Emma is up and wrapping her arms around Regina‘s waist in a split second.

“Let me go,” Regina demands. Outraged.

“If I let you go, you’ll fall.”

“And why would you care?” Regina finds the will to accuse her. “You don’t care.”

“I do care.” Emma’s jaw is set. Regina doesn’t have enough strength to disentangle herself from her.

“I swallowed a curse for you before,” Regina retorts with as much disdain as she can muster. “You left me out to dry and you took my son away from me.”

“I’m sorry for that, too.” Emma’s head is hanging low, but her strong arms are still embracing Regina.

“You—” Regina is interrupted by the soft caress of Emma’s fingertips on her temple. Where the electrode was.

“I would kill for you.”

Regina is speechless.

“When I saw him,” Emma finally looks up, into her eyes, “when I heard your screams, when I saw you strapped to that table and Hook’s smug fucking smile watching you hurt—” She swallows. Her breathing is ragged. “I wanted to put a bullet in his brain and spill it everywhere.”

“I don’t understand,” Regina whispers again, emotions heavy and tight on her chest.

Emma’s fingers push away a strand of Regina’s hair, then that hand cups her cheek.

“You’re mine,” Emma tells her.

They’re looking at each other. Regina feels herself getting lost in the furious green of Emma’s eyes, her emotions, her feelings growing on her like the tide.

“And then you were ready to die.” Emma presses their foreheads together. “I couldn’t lose you.”

“You—I haven’t gone.” Regina doesn’t dare move. To be fair, Emma’s skin feels better than the tiles ever did. There’s a slow, almost lazy thrum of magic lulling about in her veins, circulating between them. How Emma manages to be on her feet and keeping her steady is a mystery. She’s completely depleted of energy.

Emma leans in. The touch of her lips is gentle. The kiss is chaste and slow. Her upper lips captured in Emma’s, pressed. Tenderness.

“You’ve been driving me nuts for two years,” Emma breathes on her lips. “It took me all this time and this—this crazy stuff happening to realize why you always make me feel so intensely. So unreasonable.”

Emma kisses her again. That’s what that is. Kissing. 

Why isn’t she pushing her away?

Why is she kissing back?

Regina inhales sharply as she kisses Emma firmly. Gone the nausea. Gone the weakness. Passion burns inside of her. Her jaw works with Emma’s. Mouths open. Tongues. Greedy lips. Arms around Emma’s neck. Her life boat.

She wanted to die. She wanted it all to end. If she couldn’t have Henry, then what was the point?

Now she’s kissing Emma Swan. Her arch nemesis. The Savior.

Emma’s hand is claiming her, pressed on her lower back. 

Hers. Emma said hers.

Could it be?

Regina hides her face in Emma’s neck. Looking for a moment of reprieve. A moment to sort through her conflicted thoughts and feelings.

Her mind is pushing her toward anger and doubt. Her heart is in turmoil, an elation in her chest and butterflies in her stomach. Emma’s other hand caressing her hair. Emma whispering words of love in her ear. Emma kissing her sensitive temple.

“Are you scared?” Emma asks.

She wants to deny it, but she is terrified. “Yes.”

“I was scared, too.” Emma smiles against her skin. “I thought you were gonna blow me up with a fireball.”

They both chuckle. “I can’t.”

“Lucky me.” Emma looks for Regina’s eyes. “Don’t be scared, I’ve got you now.”

“This is insane,” Regina tells her. “You can’t possibly—”

“But I do, Regina.” Emma takes one of Regina’s hands in hers. “I’ve been an idiot.”

“That much is true,” Regina says, distracted as Emma brings their hands to her lips, kissing the back of hers and then resting them on her heart.

“Tell me you don’t hate me.”

“I don’t hate you,” Regina grants.

“I’ll take that.” Emma’s smile is vibrant with hope. “Do you feel strong enough to leave the house?”

“I don’t know. Maybe? Apparently being in your presence makes this ordeal more bearable than being alone on the bathroom floor.”

“Good.” Emma kisses her nose and Regina blushes like a schoolgirl. “Let’s go get our son?”

“I’m definitely strong enough for that.” Regina kisses Emma’s lips in a rush of joy at the thought. 

“Yeah?” Emma grins.

“Yes,” Regina smiles back. “And for everything else.”


End file.
